The Tango Akki
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: SPOILERS Kureno warns Shigure how dangerous falling for Akito can be... IN SONG. Based on Tango Maureen from RENT!


A/n: THIS is what happens when I watch Rent too much. I thought the imagery of two puppets on strings was very Kureno Shigure Akito based. Shigure plays Joanne **Bold **(ps: OMG SHIGURE'S A LESBIAN!), Kureno plays Mark _Italics_, **_BOTH_** and Obviously Akki is 'Maureen'

The Tango Akki

Shigure visited the Soma main house often. He went to see HER. The girl he was hopelessly in love with, though it often hurt to see her as she was constantly accompanied by Kureno, her assistant and former lover. However immature it may be, Shigure still blamed Kureno for him and Akito failing to get together. After Akito had slept with Kureno things had all gone downhill, in complete spite Shigure had slept with Ren, Akito's mother. BIG MISTAKE Shigure! He regretted it, yes, more so after he'd been banned from the house. He walked into the girls living room to find her playing with wires. Kureno was sat across the room, reading.  
"Help." Akito barked, not looking up at him  
"New Year's Celebrations are coming up, she decided to play electrician and broke the microphone." Kureno said, sounding slightly amused.  
"I did NOT break it! It was already broken. Shut up! Shigure... Please help?" Shigure nodded and kneeled beside her.  
"Didn't you do work as an electrician at one point Kureno?" He asked, pleased to be the one Akito wanted help from. Pleased she had told Kureno off. Immature, yes, but Shigure was immature.  
"She won't let me help." He closed his book and surveyed them. She fiddled with the wires for a moment before giving up.

"Do what you like, I'm going to take a nap." She yawned. "Leave the windows open, I like it to be cold in here." She demanded, her grey eyes flashing menacingly.They didn't for one minute think that Akito really wanted the temperature kept low, it was a punishment-game... she always won.  
"Yes, Akito." They chanted together. The dark haired girl rose elegantly, stretched then left the room, both men staring after her. There was a long silence, then Kureno came over.  
"So... What exactly is the problem?" He asked as Shigure plugged the mic in.  
"With the microphone or with life?" He asked bitterly. Hitting the music he decided to test the mic.

"**The Samples Wont Delay But The Cable**." He started singing, improvising obviously. Kureno cut him off, by dashing forward and pressing several buttons on the amplifier.  
"_There Is Another Way Say Something - Anything_." Kureno sang back.  
"**Test - One, Two Three**" Shigure shrugged  
"_Anything But That_." Kureno rolled his eyes at Shigure's choice of words, he glared back.  
"**This Is Weird**" He sang eventually.  
"_It's Weird_" Kureno mimicked. Shigure felt his anger rise, two could play at that game!  
"**Very Weird**." He retaliated.  
"_Fuckin' Weird_." Kureno smirked, seemingly having realised he was annoying him. They stood staring at each other, a complete stalemate, Shigure eventually broke the silence.

"**I'm So Mad  
That I Don't Know What To Do  
Fighting With Microphones**." Shigure was playing with the amp as he sang. Kureno was playing with the window, debating whether to go against Akito's command, seeing as how he was the only one who could. Shigure continued.  
"**Freezing Down To My Bones  
And To Top It All Off  
I'm With You**!" Shigure pushed Kureno lightly in the shoulders, causing him to turn and face him. How could Akito leave the two of them alone? She was just asking for trouble... then again... Akito DID like trouble.

"_Feel Like Going Insane?_" Kureno asked raising an eyebrow.  
"_Got A Fire In Your Brain?  
And You're Thinking Of Drinking Gasoline?_" He seemed to know exactly what was going on in Shigure's head, however he was looking much deeper than just superficial-Shigure, mad at Kureno. He knew the real cause.There was only one person who could do this to a man.  
"**As A Matter Of Fact**." Shigure sneered at the redhead, who had now stood up to face him.  
"_Puppy, I Know This Act_." Kureno prodded the dark haired man in his chest, mocking him for being the Soma family dog.  
"_It's Called The 'Tango Akki'._" He smirked and stepped back. Shigure looked utterly lost. Kureno gave an over extravagant gesture with his hand, saying he wanted a solo.

"_The Tango Akki  
It's A Dark, Dizzy  
Merry-Go-Round_." Shigure blushed as Kureno twirled. How unmanly!  
"_As She Keeps You Dangling_." He picked up a puppet laying conveniently on the floor, and dangled it infront of Shigure's face  
"**You're Wrong**!" Shigure interupted, he snatched the puppet from it's master, who just grinned, knowingly. He climbed onto the windowsill, to give him a higher ground.  
"_Your Heart She Is Mangling_." He continued as though he hadn't even heard this protest. Shigure glowered at the puppet then threw it across the room where it skidded over the floor and into the wall.  
"**It's Different With Me**!" Insisted Shigure. Kureno certainly knew that excuse.  
"_And You Toss And You Turn  
'Cause Her Cold Eyes Can Burn  
Yet You Yearn And You Churn And Rebound!_" Ren. Kureno knew about Ren. Damnit. Shigure didn't want to admit he was right, but did so reluctantly. Kureno hugged himself in a pathetic looking way.  
"**I Think I Know What You Mean**." He folded his arms.  
"**_The Tango Akki_**." They harmonised together pretty well and if he didn't hate him so much Shigure might've said something.

"_Has She Ever  
Pouted Her Lips  
And Called You 'Pookie!'_?" He simpered, jumping down from the sill  
"**Never**!" Shigure turned his head to avoid Kureno's patronizing gaze, but Kureno circled him to see.  
"_Have You Ever Doubted A Kiss Or Two_?" He probed curiously.  
"**This Is Spooky**." Shigure admitted, his tone going up a little as he sang  
"**Did You Swoon  
When She Walked Through The Door**?" He asked turning to Kureno. It could be that Kureno wasn't just bluffing, had he really been head over heels with Akito just like he was?  
"_Every Time - So Be Cautious_!" Chided Kureno, tapping Shigure on the cheek.  
"**Did She Moon Over Other Boys**?" He asked desperately.  
"_More Than Moon_..." Kureno warned, he rolled his eyes, hormonal girls!  
"**I'm Getting Nauseous**." Shigure whispered. Kureno raised an eyebrow then threw off his jacket. He grabbed Shigure's hand and pulled him close, they began to tango.

"_Where'd you learn to tango_?" He asked eventually, more speaking than singing  
"**With Hatori's sister in her dorm room at her College. And you**?"  
"_With... Hatsuharu at the Minosakawa Community Center Of The Arts.  
It's hard to do this backwards_." Kureno admitted, how had HE ended up playing the woman both times?  
"**You should try it in heels**!" Laughed Shigure, pushing the taller man away from him, he was calling him womanly! Uh the nerve of him!

"**She Cheated**." He pointed at Kureno accusingly, yep, Akito had slept with Kureno! Why Kureno?  
"_She Cheated_." Kureno mimicked again  
"**Akki Cheated!**"  
"_Fuckin' Cheated_." The smirk returned to Kureno's face, knowing he had been the one.  
"**And Defeated  
I Should Give Up Right Now**!" Shigure sighed, She really was a handful, though he felt magnetically drawn to her.  
"_Gotta Look On The Bright Side  
With All Of Your Might_." He only sounded slightly sardonic, as though he too remembered being played and replayed by the innocent looking goddess.  
"**I'd Fall For Her Still Anyhow**." Admitted Shigure, he knew it was true, nothing could stop him loving Akito, not Kureno, not Ren... none of the zodiac had the power to prevent him from loving his goddess.  
"**_When Your Dancing Her Dance  
You Don't Stand A Chance  
Her Grip Of Romance  
Makes You Fall_**." They sang together

"_So You Think, 'Might As Well'_" Kureno mumbled dejectedly.  
"'**Dance A Tango to Hell'**" Finished Shigure. Kureno nodded in complete agreement, despite the irony of calling god the devil or at least an equal.  
"**_'At Least I'll Have Tangoed At All'_**" They shrugged.  
"**_The Tango Akki  
Gotta Dance Til Your Diva Is Through_**." Diva was definitely the word for her, she was demanding and provocative, she was violent and headtsrong, always knew exactly what chaos she could cause.  
"**_You Pretend To Believe Her  
Cause In The End - You Can't Leave Her_**." The curse prevented them doing the right thing, prevented them from being the mature partners and walking away, leaving the heart ache to rest. She was a spider and they were in her web, no choice.

"**_But The End It Will Come._**" Kureno gave Shigure a warning look.  
"**_Still You Have To Play Dumb  
Til You're Glum And You Bum  
And Turn Blue._**" Shigure pouted, and Kureno sighed. Kureno had already lost her, Shigure still had it left to come.  
"_Why Do We Love When She's Mean_?" Kureno asked genuinely.  
"**And She Can Be So Obscene**." Shigure smiled, thinking of how sick and twisted the girl could be when she wanted. Just like him. "**My Akki.**" he stuck his tongue out at Kureno, HIS Akki, not Kureno's.  
"**_The Tango Akkiiiiiiiii_**." The finished together. There was an awkward pause, then the door opened.

Akito marched in, a pillow tucked under her arm, she looked furious. She strode across the room, turned the music off, then smacked Kureno and Shigure's heads together with a dull 'thud'  
"NEVER wake me up with your ridiculous 'singing' again!" She warned, stomping out of the room. Kureno and Shigure rubbed their heads.

A/n: And that's all folks. Reviews rock.


End file.
